1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content managing system, particularly, to a content managing system in which a variety of contents including texts and images can be unitedly managed, and the contents can be browsed and updated from a portable terminal such as a portable phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, ECM (Enterprise Content Management) solution has been being diffused to activate and streamline company operations, the ECM solution being used to obtain, manage, maintain, and store, and deliver a variety of pieces of information overflowing in companies, i.e. contents such as not only texts, but also images and Web contents through the whole area of the companies. It is considered that the advantageous effect of the ECM solution is mostly activated when an external presentation and a business operation are executed, and it is preferable to adapt the ECM solution to a mobile environment in which the ECM solution is frequently used outside.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-316677 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-337887 disclose inventions which improve the convenience that contents delivered through a communicating network can be used in a portable terminal such as a portable phone.
However, currently, it is an actual condition that the ECM solution suitable to the mobile environment rarely exists, and for example, when it is necessary to browse contents unifiedly managed in a company, such as a variety of formats (file format) of texts and images, with the portable terminal such as a portable phone from outside through the communicating network, the contents may not be browsed with the portable terminal depending on a type of the format. Even if the necessary content can be browsed outside, when it is necessary to change a part of the content, the part may not be changed from the portable terminal, so that the ECM solution does not satisfy needs of a user.